The trouble a fairy can cause
by mysteriousmaidenwarrior
Summary: Kagome started a new school and saw a fairy. She does not realize the upheaval this will cause. So long to her quiet school years. I do not own either Inuyasha or La Corda d'Oro
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is suppose to start a new school today. Guess what ? She overslept. She hurriedly put on her new uniform and started running.

I am running late. It is taking forever to get to school. How many stairs does a school need?

"Does anyone see me?" "Does anyone hear Me?"

Surprise that she is seeing a fairy she fell down. If going back in time is possible then fairies are also.

Little did she know how the changes that her life will take.

All she wanted was to have a peaceful normal relaxing school life.

Sometimes we don't get what we want.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting about the fairy,Kagome dashed into the classroom. Everyone was talking about the bells ringing, supposedly it was a rare occurrence. There was gossip about two musicians falling in love with each other, whenever the bells rang. She was glad that she was not one. Kagome needed a break from all those males. After dealing with Inuyasha , Kouga , and the ever persistent Hojo ,she was in no mood for romance.

"Attention. Attention. This year we will be having a competition for the best musician. The candidates are: Third year Azuma Yunoki, Third year Kazuki Hihara. Second year Tsukimori Ren, Second year Shoko Fuyuum, First year Keiichi Shimizu, and in the general studies Second year Kahoko Hino, and First year Kagome Higuashi."Was the message over the loud speakers.

The class was strangely quiet and everyone stared at Kagome. Raising her hand, she asked the teacher if she can be excuse.

"You do look a little pale. Are you not feeling well?" ask the teacher.

"Actually, I am confused. I need to get this straighten out. I do not play a musical instrument.'' replied Kagome.

After a couple of minutes, the bewilder teacher finally responded. "Go ahead and take care of it."

She ran to the office of Hiroto Kanazawa. I am not about to get involve in this. All I want to have a nice, quiet, peaceful, learning environment.

"Can I help you?" asked the instructor.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I need to talk to you about the contest." she replied.

"Ah, yes, Am I suppose to asked if you saw It?" Kanazama countered.

"The fairy? Sure I've seen it. But I want nothing to do with this. Count me out!" She stated as she walked out of the room. Upset and not paying enough attention to where she was going, she slammed into Tsukimori Ren.

"Great. A crazy girl, get away from me." retorted Ren.

"No problem,you would want to be near a jerk like you."she snapped at him while running off.

All the while Azuma Yunoki was listening and watching with interest. He was thinking" interesting, very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Len was on the roof practicing his violin. He heard yelling. He look down and saw Kagome screaming and swatting at the air. She looked like she was having an argument. The strange thing is that no one was there. He heard snippets as how she hated violin music and not wanting to be involved with fairies. He was thinking, "She really is a basket-case. Maybe they should commit her somewhere." He decided to find somewhere else to practice.

Kagome was on the walkway. trying to head home. That pesky fairy kept bothering her and trying to give her a magic violin. Lili would not take no for an answer, but Kagome was not giving in either. The fairy kept buzzing around her face and Kagome responded by swatting it away.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lili." You are suppose to want to be bless by a fairy."

"I already have been blessed with magical items. Not interested. Been there. Done that," replied Kagome as she was trying to leave.

"But I have this magical violin," Lili replied.

"I don't even like classical music, let alone violin music. There is always a price to paid with magic and I am not interested. I want a normal life without fairies. Get away from me!" demanded Kagome.

She dashed off to get away. Lili just sat there stunned.

Little did Kagome realized that someone saw the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hihara still enjoys playing his trumpet at track meets. Although he gave up track to focus on music, it still hold a special place in his heart.

Most of the meet went as expected. The usual winners were successful in their events. Except for the mile run, in the girls division, it was a total upset.

A unknown runner flew past the district champion with total ease. She gave the sensation that a mile was nothing. It was like she spent all her time running around the countryside looking for something. There was no history of her ever running in track or belonging to a team. She was amazing. someone in the crowd mention that she was a new student and just started track this week.

Hihara studied her as she went up to received her award. Her long tone legs were evidence that she was not new to running. She had her long, luxurious. dark hair in high ponytail. Her eyes were a shimmering sapphire blue. They felt like they were looking into your soul. Not in a scary way, but like a cool calming sensation that you want to be lost in. His downfall was the moment she smile. As it lite up her face he lost his heart.

He is now a prisoner to her. His thoughts were devoted to her. He can not focus on anything else. It is affecting his music and he had not even met her.


	5. Chapter 5

Azuma was ordered by his grandmother to go to the shrine festival. He was not particularity interested in going, but no one disobeys his grandmother. His grandmother was all about the image. He always performed to her standards. No one ever sees his true self. He was not allowed to embarrass the family.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Kagome there. She looked like a true Miko. The priestess outfit felt like it came out of the Feudal Age. You can even imagine a spiritual power from her. It was that realistic. He was astonished at her ability of shooting arrows. She never missed. Somehow they manage a pink glow.

He joined in the tour to hear the stories about the jewel and the ancient tree. It felt like she lived it, her ability was that good.

She is getting more interesting to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was doing her afternoon run. She recently discovered that her searching for the jewel left her in great shape. Her stamina and speed were good. It was probably from all the running around fighting demons. She won her first meet. Encouraged by this, she decided to focus on track and see what she can accomplish with it.

She was enjoying the scenery and almost fell on top of a boy. He looked younger than most of the students. He had light blond hair. As she knelt down he open his aqua eyes.

"I am so sorry. Are you OK?" Kagome asked.

"My apologies, I must of fallen asleep again. It is a bad habit," Keiichi drowsily replied as he fell back asleep, landing in Kagome's lap.

She did not mind. He reminded her of Shippo. They looked and act nothing alike, but while sleeping, had the same angelic look. She really missed holding Shippo and stroking his fur. Kagome took the guilty pleasure of running her fingers through his hair. It was healing to her soul. Sweet memories brought tears to her eyes.

After 10 to 15 minutes she realized that she needed to go. To thank him she let a little power into him. She hoped that he would not be so tired.

Keiichi abruptly jumped up and ran off. He just could not sit still. His playing was erratic. His class mates were giving him strange looks. They were wondering is he was on drugs.

Maybe, just maybe, Kagome gave him too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was dashing away from the fairy, that was ever persistent. She did not want to take no for an answer.

"You have to join in, we are running out of time, the first meeting is soon," She screamed in Kagome's ear.

Swatting her away, " I told you I am not interested!" She started running off in a zig-zag pattern and the fairy kept chasing her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled back, while jumping over some bushes to get away. "Stop chasing me."

She ran right in front of Len making him drop his violin. Kagome continue to run off yelling. Len glared at her," if my violin is damage ,she will hear from me. I don't care if she insane or not. No one messes with my violin." He noticed that she is still yelling at the air.

Kagome keep darting and jumping over whatever was in her way. Lili was getting desperate and was still trying to get Kagome to play an instrument. Kagome was jumping over a bench losing Lili. In the process of jumping over it she ran into Ryotarou. Relaxing now the fairy was out of sight. "I am so sorry. Are you OK?"

"I am, are you OK?" Ryo asked.

"I was in a hurry and forgot to look ahead. Please excuse me, I need to get going. It was nice to meet you. " She said.

"Nice to nice you. Be safe." Ryo replied. _ She is a likable but clumsy girl. _


End file.
